Feelings
by Zerolr
Summary: Levi, an algebra teacher is holding detention as usual when has to face a dilemma when Mikasa, as student comes up and talks to him. (teacher/student, oneshot, rivamika)


**Paring** : Levi/Mikasa

 **Setting** : American High School Setting

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T

 **A/N** : This fic is very old. I decided to pick this up and finish it. This story deals with a student-teacher relationship, there is no sex. You don't like don't read. Any hate asks from this will be deleted without being published. Having said that, please enjoy.

–

 **Feelings.**

It was after school. Levi, a high school teacher of three years held detention. He sat there with a small sudoku book, filling in the numbers with a pen.

He was named as the most intimidating teacher in the school followed by Mr. Shadis, the phys ed teacher. Kids made fun of Levi's height behind his back getting annoyed by his neat freak tenancies and his unrealistic expectations. He was infamously known to put the students on blast if they did something disagreeable by his standards. To top the icing on the cake—he was an algebra teacher. He called everyone strictly by their last names like a military corporal, and failed his students without any exceptions.

He had a sarcastic nature and it seemed that anything thrown at him would bounce right off.

He was a heartless monster.

Or so it seemed.

Eren, Jean, Annie, Connie and Sasha—were frequent visitors of Levi's detention hall. Today however, it was only Sasha and Mikasa, Eren's adopted sister.

With only the ticking of the clock filling the dead silence of the room, Sasha placed her head on the desk; with her hands dangling underneath.

The orange of the setting sun filtered through the tall classroom windows dying the room in its color. Mikasa looked out, not particularly minding the tranquility of the moment.

Levi put down his book and looked at his wrist watch.

"Alright. Detention's over. Get outta here—I don't wanna stay here as much as you do."

Sasha excitedly got to her feet and walked up to his desk.

Levi opened the bottom drawer and gave her the confiscated bag of snacks. She took it up in her hands and with an apologetic bow of her head she said, "I'm sorry Mister. It won't happen again."

"I'm not the one you should be saying that to," Levi casually replied, "I have nothing to do with this—you need to stop eating in gym class. I don't care whether or not you keep sneaking in food. But you already know that Shadis gets a titty attack every time you do this. I'm getting sick of seeing your face here. And it's for stupid reasons like this."

"I know. I'm sorry." Sasha said lowering her gaze.

Levi dragged out a sigh, "Go home and don't worry about it. It's been a long day."

Sasha nodded and walked off.

He started packing his things in his side bag when he noticed that Mikasa was still sitting there.

"Hey you. Detention's over," he called.

"I know," Mikasa replied standing up from her seat. She had to serve today for being late to school—which was strange because she was almost always on time with perfect attendance. Levi slung his side bag over his shoulder and pushed in his chair.

"Mr. Ackerman.."

Levi stopped as Mikasa walked up to his desk. He looked up to her giving her his attention. She rested her hands on the desk balling them into fists. Chucking her head down suddenly, Mikasa bit her lip in short pensive silence.

Levi's stoic expression dropped slightly in concern, "Spit it out Ackerman... is it Jeager, again?"

"...No," she replied. She drew a shaky breath and looked up to him, "It's just for some time now, I've been wanting to tell you something. And it's hard for me to even say it out loud because I know that it will get you in trouble.. but I... I love you, Mr. Ackerman." Her dark eyes lingered in his steely gaze.

The words it him with a certain weight. Levi had suspected that there was something probably bothering her for the past few months. But this, he didn't see this.

"You've got to be shitting me..." he muttered in a bare whisper.

Her face once brilliantly determined, just flushed scarlet in embarrassment she did her best to keep her brows furrowed, her fists balled into fists still, tightened even more, her knuckles white.

"You don't have to say anything," she said, "I understand. I just didn't want to keep this to myself anymore." There was a slight waver in her voice.

Levi massaged the bridge of his nose, his mind working with the right words to say to her. It was a delicate situation.

"Listen," he began, "You're not in love—you're infatuated—a crush. Believe me when I say, that you'll get over it."

In that moment he saw Mikasa flare up with anger. Her eyes livid as her bottom lip trembled.

"It's not a crush!" she cried undignified, " I know very well know the difference. I love you and that is not going away. So I will appreciate it if you don't interpret my feelings like a little girl," her voice trembled with insult as she spat, "Asshole!"

She dashed out of the classroom.

Levi remained standing there heavily effected by her words as he face palmed and dragged out another sigh.

–

To be truthfully honest, Levi found her attractive. Mikasa wasn't like the other students of the homeroom he was in charge of. Most were obnoxious, messy or just raging from their hormones. She was quiet but solely because she only spoke when it was necessary. She didn't falter under any intimidation and was serious about her studies. His favorite kind of student.

However, he never looked at any of his students in that way. Mikasa was no different. He actually cared about teaching his students and was serious about his work. He didn't care if he wasn't a favorite among them. His mentality and perspective was zoned in education and being in it—he didn't see anything else.

–

 _"I love you, Mr. Ackerman..."_

–

Those words rattled his state of mind. He could not unhear her confession and had to secretly live with the realization that a student—that Ackerman—was in love with him.

After that day everything seem to continue as if normal. But Levi couldn't fit with the normal. His actions and his job performance remained the same, but now he noticed how often Mikasa glanced up at him. That she became the class rep to have more of an excuse to talk to him. Even the eventual days that she did come late—so that she would sit in detention, and be the last to leave without a rush in the world.

He could not unhear it. And over the course of that year, her presence began to haunt him. She never did anything out of the ordinary besides the confession. But nevertheless, the look of her eyes crept into his dreams.

"I'm letting her get to me," Levi mumbled as he woke up in the middle of the night. It was finally summer. He felt that two months away will help. He poured himself a glass of scotch. Straight without ice. Tired, he took a gulp and let the alcohol numb him.

When school started up again, it was sophomore year for his homeroom students—Mikasa was different. Her long hair was cut short above her shoulders and she was dating Kirschtein.

It was like I said, Levi thought, She got over it...

But he could not shake off the feeling of disappointment that washed over him. Christa was nominated to be the class rep for this year, Mikasa not showing not even the faintest interest in re-nominating for the role.

To his dismay, Mikasa also ended up being in his algebra I class. There was only a small handful of math and science teachers doing the advance classes—so it didn't come as a surprise to him.

September, October, December. They flew by. Levi found himself aching for her, wanting her. He was irritable and micromanaged things more. People in general were absolutely clueless about this and in everyone's eyes, this was simply more of his usual attitude.

Before Christmas break, Mikasa gave him a holiday card. In it, it said, "Happy Birthday, Mr. Ackerman". None of the students remembered his birthday but her. Being over shadowed by the Christmas holiday, Levi had grown accustomed to always have it over looked.

He sought the look in her eyes but her pupils darted away to avoid contact as she shuffled back to her desk. Eren arrived next to give him a dancing Santa Claus for his desk.

In January, valentine's day materials already started dotting the shelves reminding him of one thing.

Mikasa's birthday.

He had a strong desire to get her something but he was overly picky on what it can be. He'd fuss and fuss and fuss over his thoughts; browsing online for inspiration. The stress of it all came to eventually overwhelm him with countless items and ideas to choose from. There was also the situation of deciding what kind a present a teacher can give to a student that is sentimental—but at the same time, isn't a dead giveaway to misinterpretations.

He was in a bar on night sitting alone when a thought hit him.

"I've been falling in love with her this whole time—haven't I?"

He fell silent again, dwelling in the thought as his fingers circled the rim of his shot glass.

–

 _"It's not a crush! I know very well know the difference..."_

–

Bringing the alcohol his lips he mused in a rueful smirk.

I'm stupid enough to even think about taking her seriously... at that age, you'd cut your wrist just to fuckin get a point across... but well, I did know that it was something that would pass over. But I let it get to me...

He didn't get himself too drunk, but rather left the bar and walked down the street. There was a 24 hour convenience store open.

What am I pretending? I should just get her a birthday card and slap in a twenty dollar bill and call it a day...

He pushed in the door and walked inside. He wandered the greeting card aisle seeing the valentine cards dominate the overall selection. He saw a kawaii mascot on one of them and remembered seeing those on her stationary. He picked it out and opened it. The cutesy figure held a heart in it's hands with some generic line of "Thinking of you, Valentine!" written inside of it. He plucked it off the rack, walked to the cashier, saw a pack of gum and picked that out and dropped both on the counter.

The young cashier rang him up and paused staring at the very short gruff man and hesitantly spoke. "You want to get flowers? We have a sale on roses?"

Levi slowly glanced over and then looked back at him. "No thanks." He said dropping cash on the counter.

The man charged him and gave him back his change, Levi left the store. He went home taking a taxi, he dropped the card on the first table surface he saw entering his apartment, and plopped on the sofa and dozed off.

On the day of Mikasa's birthday, in the algebra class, he assigned an in-class worksheet and had the students work in silence for the entire period. Levi spent the time walking up and down the lines of desk with his hands behind his back. He saw Connie sneaking snack size chocolate into his mouth and with his finger, swatched chocolate stain on his work sheet.

Levi passed by him in calm steps, snatch the worksheet from under his nose and teared it up.

"Do it over." Levi said coldly. "I do not tolerate soiled paperwork of any kind. You're getting detention for eating in class."

"But! Mister! I was halfway through that page!" He whined.

"Well then I hope you have the answers memorized for you to do it over again. Go pick up a copy from my desk, Springer." Levi snapped.

People in class looked and whispered.

"Do I hear talking?"

The voices suddenly hushed.

Mikasa was still looking up at him.

"If you're looking elsewhere, Ackerman, then I'll assume you're finished with your work," Levi spat.

"...are you doing this because you don't have a date for Valentine's day?" Mikasa asked.

The students in the class tensed up. Connie's honey hazel eyes looked in wide attention as he held the ditto sheet and stood at the desk after picking it up.

"I don't give a rat's ass what holiday is coming up. All of you did horribly on the last test because the majority are obviously not doing your homework. So today you're doing it in class. And getting assigned more to do tonight."

There was a general groan coming from the class.

"Springer, sit your ass down." Levi spat.

"Yes sir!" Connie said rushing to his seat.

Levi walked back to his desk and the class continued working quietly until the bell rang. The students stood up and rushed out the the class room.

"The homework is on the board. I'm not going to chase you to make sure you write it down." Levi warned.

Mikasa walked up to him as the last couple of students left.

"What kind of question was that, Ackerman?" Levi said drilling a stare at her.

"I'm sorry, sir," Mikasa replied plainly. "I felt like you were taking out your negative feelings on us, so I decided to joke to lighten up the mood."

"Negative feelings? You think I'd be bummed over a shitty holiday that's been heavily promoted by commercialism?"

"That's why I said it was a joke" Mikasa replied. She opened the flap of her side bag and gave him a small red paper bag.

"Leave the clowning to the idiots like Springer and Kirschtein. It doesn't suit you. What's this?" Levi asked.

"It's four days early but I want to give it to you now," Mikasa said simply.

Levi was silent as she walked around his desk and headed towards the door.

"Wait." Levi called.

Mikasa stopped walking.

He sighed and opened his bag on the desk and pulled out a envelope. "Here. I know it's your birthday today... you didn't forget mine so this is only returning the gesture."

Mikasa turned and took the envelope from his hands. She looked up to him and Levi noticed in that moment a glimmer if happiness that shone in her eyes.

"Now shoo," Levi said with a dismissive wave of his hand. He turned back in his seat and picked up the stack of ditto sheets and fixed them.

Mikasa didn't leave. There was a pressing silence. A student walked in and took their seat.

"Go. The five minute bell will ring." Levi urged.

Her hand clenched on the envelope he gave her as she bit her lip. The she nodded and suddenly dashed out.

He didn't know what compelled him but he felt his body leave the seat and go after her.

"Oi!" He called from the classroom doorway.

Mikasa stopped and turned looking at him.

"I'm giving you detention." Levi said. "Because I know you'll be late anyway."

Mikasa gave a nod biting back a smile. He watched her pace quickly down the hall.

–

After classes, Levi sat in the detention hall tapping his pen as he worked the numbers in his sudoku book. His eyes lifted and saw Mikasa sitting there reading a small book, a lock of hair fell over her ear as she lifted her hand and curled it back around her ear.

He couldn't concentrate on finding the next number to fit in his puzzle.

There was a knock on the door and Levi looked up. He noticed it was Eren standing there, behind him stood Armin.

"Mr. Ackerman, can Mikasa leave early?" He asked. "It's her birthday today. And her family is waiting for her. Can she make it up another day?"

"She's in the middle of serving, that would be pointless." Levi muttered. "Take the time to blow up balloons or whatever." Levi muttered.

"Please, Mister." Eren plead honestly.

"Step out and close the door behind you Yeager." Levi said coldly.

"Come on, let's just wait," Armin whispered.

"It's okay Eren. Can you get me a bottle of juice from the corner store?" Mikasa asked. "I'm sure I'll be out soon."

Eren nodded. He turned and closed the door.

After they were gone there was brief second where her eyes met Levi's and then looked back in her book. He felt his pulse quicken. It was a feeling that made him hate himself.

Connie was fighting sleep as he sat there with a hand propped up to his cheek.

The room continued in this deafing silence until Levi looked at his watch and closed his small puzzle book.

"Alright. Detention's over, go home."

Connie snorted awake.

"Clean the spit off your desk, Springer." Levi spat throwing him a bottle of sanitary wipes. Connie caught it.

He quickly wiped it, and picked up his bookbag. "Done, Sir!"

"Alright get outta here." Levi grumbled as he packed his own bag.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Mister!" Connie said as he tossed the bookbag over his shoulder. He passed by Mikasa's desk, "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." Mikasa replied as Connie left.

Levi hooked his sidebag on his shoulder and stood up.

Mikasa calmly closed her book and slipped it into her messenger bag.

"I figured you wanted to say something that you couldn't earlier. So say it now before Yeager comes and knocks down this door again." Levi spat.

"Your card made me really happy." Mikasa replied as she gripped on the strap of her bag. "...that's all."

"Don't bullshit me." Levi pressed.

Why do I think she's lying to me? Levi thought. Is it just me imagining that she still holds feelings for me. She has a boyfriend now, things are the way they shoul—

"I still love you." Mikasa whispered.

….. fuck.

"Then I shouldn't have given you that card." Levi said turning away.

"No!" Mikasa cried quietly, "... it's okay. I don't intend on anything happening. I'm sorry, for how upset I got back then... I worked it out with myself, and I realize, I know why it's not possible at this moment." Mikasa realized.

"Keh.." Levi shook his head. "So what? You're going to wait until you're old enough, I'll be an old fart by then. Go live your life." Levi grumbled.

"I am. But I feel like a terrible person, I only said 'yes' to Jean because he confessed to me... and I keep making things uncomfortable for you."

"No. You're not terrible," Levi exhaled, "It happens, eventually it will go away. Trust me." Levi replied.

Mikasa took a step forward, "I hope it doesn't...because it's not an infatuation otherwise I wouldn't still feel like this. I really! I really... have feelings for you.." she said gripping her hand over her chest.

Levi stared back at her. In that moment he stopped thinking and closed the space between them and landed a kiss on her cheek.

Mikasa froze in place.

"I'm sorry for insulting your feelings for me. They must feel very real. Don't think I don't know that." He said.

She chucked her head down her face as red as a tomato.

"Now, go on. You have a party and family to get to, right?" Levi asked.

Mikasa ran out of the classroom without looking back, leaving the door wide open.

He heaved a sigh.

…. it was for the best. He figured.

–

Five years passed since that day.

Levi was still a teacher in that school, following a routine life.

He had watched Mikasa and her class in the last two years finally graduate. He had chaperoned for their prom, Mikasa came alone with Annie. It was a memorable class for him in general feeling a certain closeness with them. And to his surprise they had grown to like him as well.

Then one day during October, Mikasa stopped by the school popping her head into the detention hall and spotting him with a couple of students bored out of their lives.

Levi looked up from his crossword puzzle book slightly bewildered.

"How did you get in?" Levi snapped yet dazed.

Mikasa quietly smiled. She noticed the students staring at her. "He's actually a softie on the inside." she mused.

A girl in the class blushed when she winked.

"Don't give them any ideas." Levi spat. He turned his attention to the other kids, "This is my old student. Straighten up and you _might_ end up be like her. But I doubt it."

"Aw come on Mr. Man!" groaned a guy.

"Shut it. I told you not call me that." Levi warned.

After detention ended and the students left, Mikasa walked in and leaned against the edge of a desk placing her hands on it. She looked more confident, more sure of herself. Small changes here and there that made a difference in how his mind had remembered her.

"This place hasn't changed at all." Mikasa mused.

"You saw what they did with the main entrance?" Levi asked.

"Yeah," Mikasa breathed, "That mural is amazing."

Levi nodded. "How what are you doing? College, I hope?"

"Yes. And working." Mikasa said.

"Good." Levi said.

"You? How's your life?" Mikasa said.

"You see me. Still here. It's still the same. Just like my crappy salary." Levi scoffed.

Mikasa smiled quietly to herself. "No.. I didn't mean that. Like, are you with someone?"

"Go home, Mikasa." Levi said getting up and erasing the board.

"I'm twenty years old, Levi. You can talk to me on the same level."

"You did not just...?" Levi placed down the board eraser.

Mikasa quietly blushed but her eyes gave him a determined look.

He sighed, "You're telling me you still...?"

She nodded.

"...I recently broke up with someone," Levi admitted. "And.. I suggest you don't consider me at all. I'm a mess." Levi said. "You can do so much better."

Mikasa silently stepped forward and cupped her hands in his face landing a soft kiss over his lips.

"This is what I want to settle with.." she whispered tenderly.

He felt redeemed with her words, like she pulled him out from drowning. He kissed back suddenly, roughly. His hand gripped her hip keeping her body close.

Their lips parted and her forehead rested against his.

"... I... wanted to say it back to you..." Levi barely uttered. "...for so long.."

Her hand cupped his cheek as her thumb stroked his skin. "I realized that."

He look bewildered. Her dark eyes stared back warm and understanding.

"When you kissed my cheek that day... I knew. And I realized I was being selfish. So I never brought it up again. Until now." Mikasa replied. "Until I was really sure that these feelings weren't just a fleeting passion. And I know they're not. Without a doubt. I still love you."

She kissed him.

The orange of the setting sun filtered through the tall classroom windows dying the room in its color. There was a certain tranquility that neither of them didn't mind. The moment was perfect.

 **END**


End file.
